It's My Heart That Pounds Beneath My Flesh
by inspire.me
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AMETHYST BLIZZARD! Two people realise they have more in common than they originally thought... An unlikely couple, but please read, it's not like it's massively long! And reviews would be cherished! [One Shot]


**I'm just going to start this off by saying that it's Amethyst Blizzard's 15th birthday today!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ!**

**In my expertly opinion, she really is one of the best CJ fic writers on the site… but unfortunately she is overlooked by many because she doesn't write what many people want to read… Yeah, I know, Devan and Woody is a bit horrible, but I really do think you should all at least try to read one of her stories, because she writes sooooooo well! So I urge you all to read and review one of her fics, and maybe give her a happy birthday message in your review! My fav out of her one-shots is Ordinary Day which is absolutely gorgeous and made me cry, but her multi-chap Deception is so awesome too! She just posted the last chapter yesterday, but there is a sequel coming…**

Anyways, back to me! This idea came to me while I was jumping on a trampoline at my cousins' house, but it took me forever to get started. It's meant to be semi-serious, and I know you are all going to hate it so much, but please just read and review, I mean, it's only like 1000 words! Not too long! Please?

Luv ya all!

mwah xox

* * *

Jordan sat her desk, reflecting on what had been a crazy day. It was late now and she'd be heading home soon, but her mind was spinning. They'd just finished a murder case, and the truth had really gotten to Jordan. It was really a case of a mother's love. 

"Long day, wasn't it?"

Jordan looked up to see Devan Maguire at her office door. Jordan smiled. "She wanted to protect her daughter, but in the end she did the thing she _killed_ to stop. She left her alone."

Devan sighed, walking to the couch in the office and sitting down, and Jordan went to sit down next to her.

Devan looked up at Jordan. "Yeah, it's a sad kind of irony when you have to kill to keep your daughter safe, but end up in jail yourself because of it."

Jordan sat down. "Would _you_ have done it?"

Devan thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"I would." Jordan said, quietly but confidently. "Even if I was in jail, my daughter would be safe, and that's what's important."

Devan stared at Jordan, almost in awe. "Wow, Jordan, that's… admirable."

Jordan smiled for a moment, before she thought of something. She turned to Devan. "How's Woody?"

Devan laughed, her emerald eyes gleaming. "What's it to you? You two used to be close, though, right?"

Jordan leaned back into the seat, facing straight ahead. "We had something. Something… special, and I _loved _him and we _loved _each other. Nobody could take that away from us. Nobody… except ourselves. They say that every minute somebody falls in love, but what they _don't _tell you is that at the same time somebody falls _out_ of love. Even the strongest lovers grow apart eventually, and that's why in the movies someone always dies. So you can think that they would have stayed together forever if they'd lived, but in reality they wouldn't."

A tear started to roll down Jordan's cheek, and Devan leant over to wipe it away with her thumb.

"Don't cry. I know what it's like to know that what you once had with a person is long gone, but you're scared that you'll never feel that way again. But you will, I promise. Maybe it will happen when you least expect it."

They smiled at each other then, and Jordan only had one question.

"Devan?"

"Yeah?"

"How close are you with Woody?"

Devan raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of asking if we're sleeping together?"

"What? That would be rude of me… yeah, pretty much."

Devan smiled. "Yeah, sure. A few times…"

Jordan frowned. "Why are you smirking?"

"Well, did _you_ ever sleep with him?"

Jordan thought for a moment. Devan was telling _her_ heaps o shit, so it couldn't really hurt to be truthful. "Yeah, I did."

Devan grinned, as though she were telling a secret. "Well, then _you_ would know what I'm talking about."

It suddenly dawned on Jordan what Devan was talking about. Her jaw dropped, her mouth wide, and then she and Devan both burst into fits of laughter.

"This is a sick and twisted triangle." Jordan observed. "The girlfriend and the ex having a laugh about the guy's… um…"

Devan frowned. "You know what gets me with the whole triangle analogy? It's not really a _triangle_ as such unless all three people have had something with each other…"

Jordan looked serious for a moment. "So in this case that would be you and me… I mean, in a hypothetical sense." Jordan smiled, trying to ease the tension, but Devan was not moved.

"It doesn't have to be hypothetical, Jordan." Devan said, in almost a whisper.

Jordan whispered back, "What are you saying?"

"I'm not _saying _anything…" Devan found herself inching closer and closer to Jordan, leaning over to kiss her.

As their lips touched, a tingle ran down Jordan's spine, and she found herself responding, deepening the kiss and pulling Devan down on top of her.

They passionately kissed until Jordan pulled away, pushing Devan away just far enough to look at her. "Um, what about Woody?"

Devan laughed, throwing her head back. "What _about_ Woody? Screw Woody! Give me a sec…" Devan reached for her phone, which was in her pocket. She flipped it open and held down one button for a moment before holding the phone up to her ear.

"Speed dial, huh?" Jordan observed.

"Number three."

"Who's one?"

"You." Devan smirked, until her phone picked up. "Hey, Woody. Um, I can't make tonight… What? No! I'm not seeing another _man_! Nah, there's just this, um, case that's tearing up my head, and I'm going to go over it with Jordan… yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Devan shut her phone and tossed it onto the ground, allowing it to land wherever it would. She then turned back to Jordan, who she was actually still lying on top of.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What? You lie all the time!"

"No, I meant I don't believe you just blew Woody off like that!"

"Well, believe it."

And so Jordan _did _believe it. She smiled, before looking serious for a moment. She raised her head to Devan's and kissed her, this time with feeling.

After a moment, Devan pulled away, with a mischievous grin on her face. "We're friends, right?"

Jordan laughed. "Sure, we're _friends_." She replied, before taking Devan's face in her hands and reclaiming her lips.

After their breathing returned to normal, Jordan's face grew serious.

"Devan, what _is _this?"

"What are we doing?"

"It's not like…"

"… it's love…"

"…but one day it could be…"

"…although maybe…"

"…one day at a time…"

"…see where it goes…"

They were silent for a moment, before laughing at the absurd way they were finishing each other's sentences.

Devan smiled, and quickly got off Jordan and picked up her phone from the floor.

"Anyway, it's late and I'm going back to my apartment. You coming?"

Jordan sat up and grinned, shaking her head in disbelief. _This is crazy, _she thought to herself, _but one day I should just take a crazy chance. _

_And one day can be today.

* * *

_

A/N. See, was it really that bad? Yeah yeah, I know you are probably all passed out from shock. Whatever. Anyways, I just want to point out that the title of this fic is alyricfrom the Sarah McLachlan song _Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_, which, by the way, is a song that I LOVE! Hehe, it's the original _Come On Closer..._


End file.
